Emison x 100
by Emisonforever211
Summary: A story about Emily and Alison -May Continue -
1. Chapter 1

Emily was talking to her mother on the phone she asked if she could stay with Ali, because she needed her and she wanted to be there for her. There was so many things that where left unanswered for Emily. In the back of her mind she didn't know if Ali was toying with her again or she really meant what she said about having feeling for Emily.

"_She really missing her mom tonight_"Emily said into the phone. After a few more mintues of talking she hung up and turned to look at Ali.

"_She said its fine that stay the night and she said to give you a big hug_."Emily said walking over to the bed and sat down next to Ali.

"_You said leaving me behind was hard_ " She asked looking at Alison with her big brown eyes.

Ali eyes began to fill with tears "_Leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done Em_" she spoke her voice cracking a little.

_-Line Brake-_

Later that night Emily laid awake in Ali's bed she cleared her throat before speaking "_Ali? are you a sleep_" she asked , she felt the bed move and turned to become face to face with Ali. Emily looked at her before she leaned over and kissed Ali. She pulled back slightly before placing a hand on Ali's cheek and kissed her deeper letting Ali roll on top of her.  
The brunette wrapped her arms around the blondes slender body and held her close as they kissed, she moaned against Ali's lips. She forgot how good it felt kissing the blonde, Her hands wonder up and down Alison back slowly. Their bodies where pressed together , hands and fingers roamed along both girl's bodies no words needed to be spoken because both knew how much they wanted no needed one an other.

clothes where soon removed , Emily kissed down Ali's body slowly . She took one of the blondes hard nipples into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it she smirked when she heard Ali let out a moan in response. She took the other nipple in her fore fingers and rubbed it lightly, as she continued to kiss down Alison body, Emily placed a gentle kiss on Ali's mund then slowly slid two fingers into Ali's pussy.  
Emily began to pump her finger in and out Ali slowly as she kissed back her body , she placed a kiss on the blondes lips and wrapped an arm around her as she worked her fingers in and out of her faster.

"_Oh fuck ..Em ...please don't stop_" Ali moaned out as she held onto Emily tightly. She always wonder what would be like making love to Emily or Emily making love to her and she couldn't begin to explain how amazing it felt.

Emily's finger's moved faster inside of Ali she knew the blonde was getting close , Ali began to tighten around her fingers.

"_I got you baby...let it go_" Emily whispered into Alison ear.

Ali lost it she cummed hard on Emily 's fingers her body shook in Emily's arms , she moaned loudly as her orgasm hit. Emily held Ali in her arms as she rode out her orgasm , she placed sweet and gentle kiss along Ali's shoulder blade and stroked her lower back.

"_I love you Ali_" she said in a loving and tender voice. Ali placed a hand on Emily's cheek and smiled as she kissed the brunette's lips softly. She pulled back a little and looked into Emily's brow eyes"_I love you to Emily_" she whispered back.

The couple snuggled closer together , their legs and bodies tangle in each others as they slowly drifted off into peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow was going be to hard and they knew they would have to tell the girls about them being together, But they knew they could face it together.


	2. Chapter 2-Update

I will be putting up a new chapter later tonight or sometime tomorrow... 


	3. Chapter 3-The Morning After

The next morning Emily was the first one to wake she smiled as she watched Ali sleep in her arms. The swimmer's smile grew even bigger as she remember last night, she leaned foward and kissed Alison cheek softly. She moved a strained of hair from Ali's face so she could admire the blonde beauty better.  
In the back of her mind she still couldn't believe all this time the blonde had felt the same about her, part of her wanted to believe that Ali was toying with her but she remember that look Alison gave her when said it. But she was more than happy to finally call Alison her's, She was the love of Emily's life it didn't matter how many other girls she would date it always brought back her feelings for Alison.  
The swimmer knew that she and Ali where going top of the schools gossip and she knew A would try to brake them up again but she wasn't going to let that happen, She finally got Ali back and she wasn't about to lose her again.

She felt the blonde move in her arms and slowly turn to face Emily, Ali gave her a warm smile then leaned up and kissed her lips slowly.

"_Mm I could get used to this_" Emily said smiling against Alison lips she pulled back from the kiss and looked into Ali's baby blue eyes seeing nothing but love and tenderness in them. Those eyes where the brunette's weakness she could get lost in them forever, she placed a hand on the blondes cheek and stroked it gently "_Your so beautiful_" Emily whispered.

Ali blushed deep red and kissed Emily's lips again but with passion this time and she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck gently. Things started to get pretty heated until Emily finally brought herself to pull away, she rested her forehead against Ali's and grinned as much as she wanted to make love to Alison again they didn't have time they needed to get ready for school.

"_Babe as much as I want to continue this ...but if we don't stop..we're going to be late for school_" Emily let out a in small pant.

"_Mm fine ...we'll continue this later_" Alison said with a seductive grin and pecked Emily's lips one last time before hopping out of bed and get around for school. Emily also started getting ready for school as well, she put on an black t-shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of vans. Alison put on a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans with some heels.

Emily smiled widely at her and held out her hand to Ali "_You ready beautiful_?" she asked as Alison took her hand. Ali gave her a nod and kissed Emily's cheek softly.

The couple made their way out to Emily's car and drove off to school, Emily let out a small sigh she knew today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4- They Know About Us

Arriving at school Emily pulled into the schools parking lot and found a place to park, she turned her car off and turned to look over at Alison she took her hand into her own and gave her a comforting smile. Both of them got out of the car they walked around the car then Emily held out her hand to Ali, the blonde happily took it with a smile on her face. People where already whispering to one an other about the couple. Emily just rolled her eyes at them and put an arm around the blondes waist and walked into the school building with her.

The pair soon found their friends standing next to Emily's locker, the all looked at the couple with a smile on all of their faces which was a sign of relief for the swimmer it was a good sign for Emily and Alison at least they knew their friends where happy for them.

Spencer was the first to speak "_Well ...I'm happy for you two_" she said giving them a warm and friendly smile.

"_Good to see you happy again Em_" Aria said giving them a smile as well.

"_I'm happy for you two...but know this Ali...if you ...hurt ...Emily...again...I will kick your ass_" Hannah said with a cheeky grin and hugged the both of them.

Alison just nodded her head and leaned against Emily and kissed her lips softly,Emily smiled against the blondes lips and kissed her back. When they pulled away from each other Emily was grinning like an idioit.

Soon the bell rang for first peroid which they all had together, They walked to class together Emily and Alison walked hand in hand while people gave them nasty looks and whispered things to their friends. Letting out a small sigh the brunete held the blondes hand tighter with her own and gave her a small smile. The rest of the day went by fast and Emily was perfectly happy with that cause it meant she would get to spend more time with her girlfriend after school...no friends , no A and no distractions to ruin their alone time together.

The swimmer leaned against her car waiting for the blonde beauty, A smile tugged at the corner of her lip when she saw her girlfriend walking towards her.

"_Well hello there ..beautiful_" Emily said grabbing Ali by the waist and pulled her closer to her with a grin on her face.

"_Mm hello sexy...So what you say we go back to my place...and finish what we started this morning_ ?" Alison said in husky seductive voice which turned Emily on beyond belief.

"_I would love to babe_" She pecked Ali's lips then opened the car door for her. Alison smiled and got into the car, Emily closed the door and ran over to the drive side and got into the car. She drove off towards Ali's house a little faster then normal.

_-Line Brake-_

Later that evening Emily and Alison laid in bed tangled in each others, they had spent have the night making love to one an other and they where both very tired to say the least.

"_God...that was amazing ...your amazing...I love you Emily Fields_" Ali leaned up and pressed her lips to Emily's. The tanned skin girl smiled against her lips and kissed her back then pulled back slightly.

"_Well there's more where that came from baby...and I love you to Alison Dilaurentis ...more than you with ever know_" Emily whispered against her girlfriends lips.

Soon the Dilaurentis house hold was filled with moans again ...as they couple started to make love to one an other once again...


	5. Chapter 5- I'm So Addicted To You

The following morning Emily woke to find herself intangled in the blonde she smiled and started to kiss the blondes neck teasingly, She heard Alison let out a small moan It made Emily smirk. Tan hands began to wander along the blondes whiter skinned body the darker skinned girl started to lifted up the blondes shirt and threw it onto the floor next to the bed. Alison breath hitched in her throat her body was started heat up from Emily's touch god she missed how good it felt to be touched by the taller girl. The swimmer started to grind her hips into the blondes slowly while her hands rubbed Ali's perfect breast and harden nipples, she nipped at the blondes neck lightly sucking on her pulse point which made her leave a dark bruise on Alison neck. Alison moaned and arched her back off the bed her hands wander down Emily's toned back, she light dug her nail into the taller girls back. It made the dark skin girl moaned and gently bit the blondes nipples she sucked on them and swirled her tongue around them teasingly. Emily began to kiss down Alison body she left little love bites along the way, Ali gasped loudly and moaned. Emily finally made it to where she knew her girlfriend needed her the most, she looked back up at Ali and smirked before mouthing "_I'm going to fuck you so good_" she run her tongue through Ali's sleek fluids slowly then started to lick the blondes pussy at steady speed while her thumb rubbed her girlfriends clit and her hand rubbed Alison breast.

_I'm so addicted to_  
_ All the things you do_  
_ When you're going down on me_  
_ In between the sheets_  
_ Or the sound you make_  
_ With every breath you take_  
_ It's not like anything_  
_ When you're loving me_

"_Oh fuck...Em...please ...don't...stop...baby_.." Alison moaned in pleasure as she gripped the bed sheet hard making her knuckles turn white. Emily's tongue moved and out of Ali's tight pussy faster while her thumb rubbed the blondes clit and her hand continued to rub Alison breast. Ali knew she was getting close ...she didn't knew how much longer she could last if Emily kept fucking her like this.

_Oh girl lets take it slow_  
_ So as for you well you know where to go_  
_ I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_ It's not like you to turn away_  
_ From all the bullshit I can't take_  
_ It's not like me to walk away_

_ I'm so addicted too all the things_  
_ You do when you're going down on me_  
_ In between the sheets_  
_ Or the sound you make_  
_ With every breathe you take_  
_ It's not like anything __When you're loving me_

Emily grinned against Ali's pussy lips she soon replaced her tongue with three of her fingers , she pumped them in and out of Alison pussy faster and harder. She kissed the blonde on her lips with passion and wrapped an arm around Alison body and holds her closer to her body while she keeps pumping her fingers in and out of her.

"_Oh...fuck..Emily..!_" Alison screamed out in pleasure as she dug her nails into the swimmers back again.

_I know when it's getting rough_  
_ All the times we spend_  
_ When we try to make_  
_ This love something better than_  
_ Just making love again_

_ It's not like you to turn away_  
_ All the bullshit I can't take_  
_ Just when I think I can walk away,_

_ I'm so addicted to all the things_  
_ You do when you're going on me_  
_ In between the sheets_  
_ Or the sound you make_  
_ With every breathe_  
_ It's not like anything_

_ I'm so addicted to the things you do_  
_ When you're going down on me_  
_ Or the sound you make with every breath you take_  
_ It's not like anything when you're loving me_  
_ Yeah_  
_ When you're loving me_

Emily kissed Alison neck and gently bite it to mark the blonde as hers and to show people that Alison belonged to her and only her. She worked her fingers in and out Ali even faster and harder, she felt the blonde's pussy walls begin to tighten around her fingers.

"_Let it go...baby I got you.._." Emily whispered into Alison ear lovingly and continued to pump her fingers into the blonde.

_How can I make it through_  
_ All the things you do_  
_ There's just got to be more to you and me_

_ I'm so addicted to all the things you do_  
_ When you're going down on me_  
_ In between the sheets_  
_ Or the sound you make with every breath you take_  
_ It's not like anything_  
_ It's not like anything_

_ I'm so addicted to_  
_ All the things you do_  
_ When you're going down on me_

_ Or the sound you make with every breath_  
_ You take it's not like anything_  
_ I'm so addicted to you_  
_ Addicted to you _

Alison body shook as she screamed out in pleasure and as her juice spilled onto Emily's fingers. Emily smiled and kissed Ali's cheek then lips softly, she held her in her arms as she came down from her high.

"_I'm So Addicted to_..." Emily said against Ali's soft smooth lips. Ali kissed the swimmer back deeply and then rested her head on Emily's chest, She closed her eyes and drifted off into deep sleep.

Emily smiled she softly stroked Alison back with her finger tips and slowly began to closer her eyes as well...soon both of the girls where in a deep peaceful sleep and were tangled in each other bodies.


	6. Chapter 6- I Don't Deserve You

I wanna thank everyone for reviews :) I plan on making this story at least 20 chapters ...and I will be putting two chapters a day at least.

* * *

Alison laid awake in the brunette's arms she let out a content sigh, a lot of things were running through her mind. She wonder how Emily could still love her after everything thing she did to her in the past but she regret hurting Emily the most of them all, because she did have feelings for her back then but she was confused by them and didn't know what they meant back then either, that's why she always toyed with Emily. But yet Emily always seemed to forgive her in the end, that night she told Emily her feelings weren't one sided was true she really meant what she said to the brunette. The blonde felt tears running down her face she knew Emily deserved someone better than her.

Emily opened her eyes to see her girlfriend with tears running down her face she sat up and placed her hand on Alison cheek a d wiped the tears away. "_Ali...what's wrong_ ?"she asked in a worried tone. Her heart broke seeing the love of her life like this, she pulled Alison into her arms and held her tightly. Alison just hid her face in the crack of Emily's neck and cried more "_Why...do ...you...still...love...me...after...I...hurt...you_?" she asked the taller girl. Emily sighed and stroked the blondes arm with her finger tips "_Ali...listen to me ...yes you may have hurt me in the past but that was the past, I love the girl you are now and I love the girl were back then to. Nothing is going to change how I feel about you Alison because you are the love of my life_." Emily stopped speaking and looked her girlfriend "_I finally got you ...and I'm not going to lose you again ._.." she said leaning down kissing Ali's lips with passion and tenderness.

Ali cried happy tears this time and placed her hand on Emily's cheek as she kissed her back with just as much passion if not more. She was more than happy to know that Emily had forgiven her for all the hurt she had caused her in the past, that's one thing she always loved about the brunette was that she was always saw the good in people. The blonde wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her on top of her "_Your ...the love of my life to Em...and your never going to lose me again I promise you_ " She said against the swimmers lips.

Emily wrapped her strong arms around Ali's slender waist she kissed the girl she loved with affection and more passion then pulled back when air was needed "_I love you to Ali_..." she said smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

That morning the couple showed one an other how much they truly did love each other...

_-Line Brake-_

That evening Spencer had texted all the girls to see if they wanted to stay the night at her place...sense it was Friday night and they didn't have school the next day. They all agreed and went to Spencer house around 4 in the afternoon, They all where siting in the living room talking about how their day was and how their relationships were going. Aria, Spencer and Hannah looked over at Emily and Alison.

"_So...guys how was your day_" Hannah asked with a wiggle of her eye brows.

"_Really Han? can you not ask how their sex life is_ " Aria said shaking her head at the blonde...

"_You know Hannah Ar ...she always has to ask the most awkward questions_" Spencer said with roll of the eyes.

Emily and Alison just looked at each other and blushed a little. The blonde was wrapped in the brunettes arms she had her head on Emily's shoulder.

"_Umm...we spent the day telling each other stories_ " Emily said trying not to blush, Ali looked up at her girlfriend and winked playfully.

"_Yeah_..." Ali said with a nod of her head as she looked at her friends giving them a small smile. The other three girls didn't ask nothing they just smirked and shook their heads at the couple.

Emily kissed Alison on the cheek and smirked like an idiot she was happy to have the girl of dreams and her amazing friends...


	7. Chapter 7- Keep It In Your Pants

The next morning all the girls where still a sleep besides Emily and Alison, they laid on Spencer bedroom floor wrapped in each others arms. They started to kiss each other Emily pulled Alison on top of her and rested her hands on the blondes hips gently, Alison gave Emily a seductive smirk and began to grind her hips into Emily's slowly. Emily let out a small moan and bucked her hips slightly "_God...Ali_..." She gasped out a little to loudly. Ali put her hand over the brunette's mouth then leaned down to Emily ear "_Shh..baby...you got to be quiet ...you..don't..want...to..wake..the..other's_." She whispered into the swimmer's ear. Em nodded her head lightly and Alison removed her hand from her mouth, she kissed Emily's lips hard and a little roughly which made Emily moan in response.

"_God..can't you two keep your hands off each other_ ..." Hanna yelled out and threw a pillow at them and sat up, she gave them a glare. Next to wake up was Aria and Spencer who where cuddling on Spencer's bed. Aria removed herself from Spencer embrace and looked down at the others to see what all the yelling what about, she saw Hanna glaring at Ali and Emily. She turned over to see Alison on top of Emily she just shook her head at them and let out a small chuckle. Spencer smirked and laughed at the couple.

"_ugh...I just got freaking cock blocked by my own friends...and ...they seen me almost having sex with my girlfriend_ .." Emily said in a frustrated and embarrassed tone. She groaned loudly and shook her head at herself while the others jut laughed at her embarrassment. Alison giggled and kissed her girlfriends cheek softly "_Sorry baby_ ..." she said through an other giggling, the other girls said they where going down stairs to make some coffee. Emily pulled the blonde closer to her and smirked "_its fine babe...their gone ...so we can continue what we started_" She whispered against Ali's lips as she kissed her hard and roughly. As much as Alison wanted to continue this she knew that Hana would come back into the room if they didn't go down stairs soon. The blonde pulled away from her girlfriend "_I really want to babe..but you know if we don' t go down stairs right now ...Hanna's going to come up here_" she said getting up from Emily's hold and stood up holding out her hand to her girlfriend. Emily sighed deeply knowing that Ali was right she smiled and took Alison hand, They walked down stairs hand in hand. They saw the other girls drinking coffee and talking, then they all turned to look at the couple and smirked at them "I_ see you finally put it back in your pants...Em_" Hanna snicker at her friend and winked at her.

Emily blushed deep red and hid her face in the crack of Alison neck she let out a small sigh. Ali smiled and put an arm around Emily's toned waist, she kissed Emily's cheek then she kissed her lips softly. "_I love you_ ..." Alison whispered into the brunette's ear so the other girls wouldn't hear her, Emily smile grew bigger she leaned up to Ali's ear "_I love you to beautiful...forever and always_" she whispered back to her girlfriend. The other three girls smiled at them they all could see the love the couple had for each other and they where happy for the both them.

Alison kissed Emily's lips one more time before walking over to her friends and made her and Emily a cup of coffee, they all started talking like old times. Alison sat in Emily's lap and the swimmer had her arms wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, while Hanna sat across from them. Aria sat in Spencer lap she also had her arms wrapped arm the tiny brunette. Emily looked at two wondering if they were a thing or something, they where always touchy feely with each other, she knew they recently broke up with their boyfriends. "_So...are you to like a couple now_?" Emily asked them out of the blue. Aria cleared her throat and looked up at Spencer with pleading eyes, Spencer gave Aria a smile then looked over at her friends "_Yes...we started dating a few weeks ago...I told Aria I had feelings for her for a very long time and she felt the same, So that's why we both broke up with our boyfriends_..." Spencer said kissing Aria's cheek softly and pulled her closer to her.

Emily smiled at them and nodded understandingly, she looked at the blonde in her arms she knew where her friends were coming from. "I'm happy for you two" she said along with Alison and Hanna. The rest of the morning and evening the girls spent talking and catching up with each other.


	8. Chapter 8- Don't Tease Me

I will be working on this story and will be starting an other Emison story as well ...but this time is going to Be a Emily G!p story which hope ya'll take a read at when I put the first chapter up later today or whenever I get time. This chapter with be the last sex/love scene for a while...but there will be more in the later chapters. I wanna thank everyone for the reviews !

* * *

Later in the day Emily and Alison left Spencer's house, they told the girls they wanted to spend sometime together the girls were fine with that. Hanna left as well she went to go spend some time with Travis, Aria and Spencer stay at Spencer house. Emily had a good idea of what the new couple would be doing, it made her laugh a little inside. Emily walked into her house with Ali they headed up to the brunette's room, the blonde walked over to the bed and sat down her eyes roamed over her girlfriends body she bit her lip slightly she was beyond turned on and she was ready to jump her bones right then and there. Emily could feel her girlfriends eyes on her she smirked, she thought it would be a good idea to tease the blonde girl. The swimmer removed the tank top she was wearing, making her body on full display for Alison. Ali eyes widen and roamed over Emily's very toned abs the blue eyed girl let out a moan and bit her lip again before getting up and walking over to her girlfriend "_You drive me crazy ...with that body of yours_ " Alison's hand ran up and down the brunette's abs but stopped right about Emily's belt, she looked up into the swimmer's beautiful brown eyes and gave her a seductive smirk. Emily's breath hitched in her throat she bit her lip lightly and let out a small moan the blonde was driving her crazy with that smirk and her touch.

"_Ali...god...please...don't..tease..me...like...this_." Emily whimpered out softly her hands gripping the blondes hips gently pulling her closer to her. Alison smirk grew even bigger she loved the effect she had on her girlfriend, she leaned up to Emily's ear "_Mm...I love teasing you baby_..." she whispered nibbling on Emily's ear lobe lightly. Emily let out a moan and gripped Ali's hips tighter she leaned down and kissed Alison lips hard she picked her up in her arms and the blonde wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist as Emily carried her over to the bed. They fell onto the bed , Emily was on top of Alison and the blonde kept her legs around the brunette's waist, Emily ripped off Alison's shirt she threw it onto the floor. "_Bad girls get punished_ ..." the swimmer said in a husky seductive voice. She had a surprise for Alison she was pretty sure her girlfriend could feel it, she had put on the strap on she had bought a few days ago without her girlfriend knowing. Emily grinded her hips into Ali's, she heard the blonde let out a moan and she felt Alison arch her back underneath her.

"_Mm...you feel that baby..I'm going to fuck your pretty little brains out_ " Emily whispered into Alison ear seductively. Which caused Alison to let out a whimper. Emily smirked she pulled down Alison shirt along with her panties the brunette licked her lips softly. Alison moaned and watched Emily removed her clothing her hands reached up and started to undo Emily's belt. The swimmer helped Ali with her belt and pants, after she removed her own pants and boy shorts she got between Alison legs and slowly pushed the toy into her opening. The blonde arched her back her nails dug into Emily's back she wrapped her legs around Emily's waist again, Emily began to trusted into her girlfriend at a steady speed she removed Alison bra and licked the blondes hard nipples roughly.

"_Oh ...fuck ...Em...right there...don't...stop..baby_.." Ali moaned out loudly, Emily began to pound the strap on into her girlfriend faster and harder, they both had sweat glistening on their bodies. After a few more minutes of pounding the toy into Alison pussy Emily felt the blonde tighten around the toy and heard her scream out in pleasure as she came. Emily held Alison in her arms she placed light kisses on her shoulder she looked up into the blondes eyes and grind "_That...was...amazing ...but next time I get to fuck you _" Alison finally managed to pant out .

"_Mm..it was..baby..and I look forward to that baby_" Emily placed a long passionate kiss on Alison lips, She pulled back and took of the strap on then climb back into bed with her girlfriend. They cuddle up to each other and drifted off to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9-Happiness and Drama

I'm going to start making chapters more longer ...please leave reviews ! P.s I will posting a now chapter of The Jock and The Blonde Beauty today as well.

* * *

It was a late Sunday evening the girls all were hanging at Hanna's, Emily and Spencer were in the living room while the other girls were talking in the kitchen. Emily looked at her friend with a knowing smirk "_So how are things with you and Aria_?" she asked the taller brunette, Spencer bit her lip and looked at Emily everything with her and Aria were great "_Everything is great Em_..." she said giving her friend a warm smile. Emily was happy that her friends had each other and were going strong, she hasn't seen Spencer or Aria this happy before. Emily smiled softly it reminded her of how happy she and Ali were and how strong their relationship was going, she could here the other girls giggling in the kitchen she looked at Spencer and gave her a grin , her friend returned her grin.

Mean while in the kitchen the other three girls were talking about Emily and Spencer. "_So ...Ali..how good is Em in bed_?" Hanna asked earning a smack on the arm from Aria. Alison looked at Hanna and bit her lip a little words couldn't describe how amazing the brunette was in bed "_God she's amazing...Han_..." Ali let out in a half moan just thinking about how great last night was between her Emily..her girlfriend may be shy in the streets but she was sexy in the sheets. Hanna smirked and chuckled at her friend she shook her head at her lightly. Hana turned to look at Aria she wiggled her eye brows at the tiny brunette "So how good is Spence..Ar?" Hanna asked laughing at the blush creeping up on Aria's cheek, Aria nervously bit her lip _"She ...is ...so ..so...amazing that girl has amazing stamina_ " Aria said her blush growing bigger on cheeks. The girls giggled and looked out at Emily and Spencer they all shook their heads at them.

Emily nod towards Spencer once she saw the girls looking at them giggling and shaking their heads at them, Spencer turned around to look at them she and Emily raised a brow slightly wondering why they all were giggling at them "_Maybe Hanna told them a embarrassing joke about us or something_?" Spencer said with a shrug of her shoulders, Emily shrugged her shoulders as well "_Hmmm...maybe who knows with them three_" she said shaking her head lightly. The swimmer got up from the couch along with Spencer and they both walked into the kitchen, Emily walked over to Alison and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist , Spencer did the same with Aria.."_So what was so funny earlier_ ?" Emily asked them with a brow slightly raised again. The other three just shrugged their shoulders pretending not know what she was talking about, Spencer and Emily looked at each other and sighed knowing that they weren't going to tell them anything. The other three just smirked to each other and shook their heads.

_-Line Brake-_

Later that night Emily laid on wake on her bed in deep thought, she was thinking about what was going to happen in the future with her Alison ...she wonder if she and her were going to be married and have a kids. Emily smiled at that thought she wanted to spend the rest of life with the blonde and start a family with her, she loved the girl more than anything else in the world and she would do anything for her, she would take a bullet for Ali that's how she loved her. Little did she know Alison laid a wake in her bed thinking about the same thing, Emily let out a content sigh and slowly closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

The next morning she woke up showered and got ready for school. She grabbed her car keys and drove to Alison house to pick her up for school, The blonde came out with a smile on her lips she walked to the car and got inside she leaned over and kissed Emily's lips deeply. Emily smiled and kissed her girlfriend back just as deeply "_Well hello to you to_" Emily said against Ali's lips , Ali could feel the smirk on the brunette's waist "_Mm hello_" She replied back grinning ear to ear. Emily chuckled softly she pulled back gently and drove towards the school, She took Alison hand in her hand and entwined them together as she drove. They arrived at school their friends waiting for the by Spencer car, Emily and Alison joined them and they all walked into school. People were still gossiping about Emily and Alison being together "_you would think they would find something else to talk about_" Emily thought inside of head she just sighed and shook her head, she felt Ali kiss her cheek Emily smiled back at her warmly and mouthed "_I love you_" to her Ali mouthed it back and smiled at the brunette.

Emily was changing for swim practice when she heard a voice she really didn't want to hear ..."_So I guess the rumors are true then_?" Paige asked and leaned against one of the lockers looking at Emily with unhappy tone. Emily turned to face he ex girlfriend she let out a sigh she really didn't want to talk to Paige at all and let alone talk about her and Alison being together with Paige. "_Yes_..." Emily said as she crossed her arms over her chest, Paige held her gaze and let out a small chuckle she shook her head "_Well...I guess...that's why your broke up with me_" Paige voice was filled venom and anger. Emily glared at her "_No..Paige I broke up with you because you broke my trust by telling the police Ali was alive_..." She snapped back at Paige, Paige looked down and sighed "_Why are you with that bitch ..after the way she hurt you in the past_? " Emily had enough she clenched her fist "_First off she not a bitch and secondly I forgave her for that and I love her Paige, She has changed_ . " with that Emily finished getting changed for practice and left the locker room leaving a stunned Paige.

After swim practice was over Emily changed and went to meet her friends outside, she saw Ali standing by her car she walked over to her and pulled her into a very heated kiss. The made out for a few more minutes till air was needed, Alison looked at Emily she could tell something was wrong she placed her hand on Emily's cheek and stroked it lightly "_Baby..what's wrong_ ?" Emily sighed and leaned into Alison touch "_Paige...she asked about us being together and she called you a bitch..so I snapped at her_ " Said her anger coming back again. Ali kissed Emily again help calm her down "_Don't worry about her baby ..come lets go back to my place and relax_" Emily nodded and with that the couple drove to Alison house...

* * *

Oh...some Paige drama ...trust there will be more drama along the way..I hope you are you enjoying the story so far!.. Thanks everyone for the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10 More Drama and Date night

Alison and Emily were cuddling on Ali's bed but Emily's mind was else where she couldn't stop thinking about how mad Paige was, and how she called Ali a bitch. It made the brunette's blood boil with in her veins she was very close to punch her ex girlfriend in the face but she held back because she knew Alison wouldn't like that one bit. She let out deep sigh which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, Alison looked up at Emily and placed a hand on Emily's cheek she stroked it with her thumb she could see that something was bothering the swimmer "Hey...what's wrong ?" Ali asked climbing into the brunette's lap she straddles Emily's waist and looks into Emily's dark brown eyes. "I can't stop thinking about what Paige said ..about you I was so close to punch her in the face, she had no right to call you a bitch " Emily growled under breath she couldn't believe that she even dated Paige before she got with Alison. Her friends were right about Paige from the begin she wished she had listened them in the first place. "Babe don't listen to her people change and trust me two years being away changes a person...so she don't know anything " Alison said giving her girlfriend a smile and leaned down she kisses Emily's lips deeply, Emily returned her kiss deeper. Ali was right Emily just needed to forget about Paige and just focus on stopping -A from ruining their life's and she most importantly needed to keep Alison safe from -A. Emily pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Ali's gently "Your right babe ..." Emily whispered out with a small sigh.

"We have more things to worry about than ..Paige Em" Alison said pecking Emily's lips softly she wrapped her arms around the swimmer neck and her wrapped her legs around Emily's waist pulling her closer to her. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison slender waist kissing Alison lips back slowly before pulling back again "I know Ali.." She said sighing deeper this time. Alison sighed as well and removed her from Emily and got off the bed she walked over to the window seat and looked out the window. Emily looked over at her then walked over to her " I'm sorry Ali..please don't be mad at me" Emily kneeled in front of Alison with tears filling her eyes, Alison reached down placing a hand on cheek and the other on her shoulder "Em I'm not mad at you, I'm pissed off at Paige for making you upset and it kills me to see you like this " She pulled Emily and herself up she pulled Emily into her arms.

"I'm just worried she going to try and hurt you Ali and the thought of losing you ...kills me, We've been through so much. You being gone for twos because of -A and you telling me you felt the same about me for all those years..But I know deep down that -A is going to try and ruin our life's again. " Emily finally let the tears she was holding in come out they ran down her face, Alison reached up and wiped her tears away then kissed the brunette lips with passion. The swimmer sighed against Alison lips, she kissed her back passionately making all of her worries go away. She wrapped her arms around the blondes waist again and held her close. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes till Emily pulled back a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips " How about we go on date today and just forget all of our worries for one day. How does that sound to you?" the brunette asked entwining her hand into Alison. The blonde smiled warmly at her girlfriend "That sounds lovely babe" she pecked Emily's lips.

Later that evening the couple was enjoying their date at the brew they were laughing and giving each other kisses here and there, until moan and her group walked. Emily felt Alison tense up next to her so she put an arm around Ali and grabbed her chin to make the blonde look at her. She crashed their lips together in a very heated but passionate kiss, Mona and the others just rolled their eyes at them and walked over to their table but Moan kept glaring at them. Alison pulled back from Emily she raised a brow at Emily's sudden boldness "Em not that I'm complaining but what was that?" the blond asked, Emily bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know..I just felt something come over me " she said pulling Alison closer to her. God the things the blonde did to her and made her do Emily couldn't quiet explain it but she knew she could never get enough of it.

"I like this side of you babe" Alison said with a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. It caused the swimmer to blush deep red Alison giggled and kissed her girlfriend. They both could hear whispers coming from Mona's table and Moan herself was angry she knew if Ali was with Emily she would never leave Rosewood and that just made her even more angry.

"What you say we get out of here and head back to my place ?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face running her hand up and down Alison inner tight, Ali bit her lip she loved this new bold side of Emily it just turned on her more.

"That sounds perfect to me Killer" Alison replied back in a seductive voice, Emily got up from her seat and stood in front of Ali holding out her hand to her "My lady?" she said winking at Alison playfully it caused Ali to giggle and take Emily's hand "My princess charming " Emily let out a laugh this time as they walked out of the brew hand in hand.

_**-Line Brake-**_

About a few minutes later, they made it back to Emily's house. Emily pinned Alison against her bedroom wall she kissed and nipped at neck causing the blonde to moan and run her hands through the brunette's dark raven locks. The swimmer picked up the blonde and held up against the wall, Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's waist. The started a heated kiss before they finally made their way over to the bed, Emily laid on the bed gently then got on top of her, she kissed down her girlfriends neck lightly sucking on her pulse point "fuck" Ali moaned out raking her nails down Emily's toned arms, Emily lifted Alison top above her head Alison helped her removed the shirt. Alison tugged at the hem of the brunette's shirt "Off now" the blonde order in a small moan. Emily commanded to Alison wishes and removed her shirt as well, Ali raked her finger tips along the swimmers very toned abs she moaned at the feeling of them against her finger tips. Emily let out a moaned "God Ali ...you drive me crazy baby" Alison smirked seductively and leaned up to kiss Emily on the lips hard a little rough, she reached for the brunette's zipper on her jeans she slowly slid the zipper down. Emily got the hint and removed herself from her pants, pulled off Alison shirt and heels, she kicked off her boots she was wearing herself. They both were only left in their bra's and panties.

Emily slowly kissed down Alison body she left little bit marks along the way, she rubbed the blondes breast and hard nipples through her bra teasingly it caused Ali to arch her back beneath her. Emily's hand unhooked her girlfriends bra and threw it to the side, she looked at Alison's body she moaned at the sight she almost forget how beautiful the blonde truly was.

"Your so beautiful love" Emily leaned down and took of the blondes harden nipples into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around it. Ali moaned out in pleasure beneath the swimmer, one of Emily's hand pulled down Alison panties she ran her hand over the blondes sleek fluids. Alison gripped the bed sheet and moaned loudly "Em..please baby I need you " Alison groaned bucking her hips towards Emily's hand, Emily smirked she slowly slid her fingers into Ali pussy she began pumping them into Alison at a steady speed. Emily kissed her up back up the blondes body slightly and crashed her lips onto Alison's while her fingers trusted into Ali's pussy a little faster.

"Right there baby don't stop" Alison moaned against Emily's lips she wrapped an arm around Emily's neck, her hand slid down Emily's toned stomach then into the brunette's panties she began rubbing the swimmer's pussy. Emily gasped loudly and moaned against her girlfriends lips, she moved her fingers in and out of Alison harder.

"Oh fuck Em!" Ali screamed out in pleasure her hand began rubbing Emily's pussy faster, their breaths were becoming ragged. Both their hands and fingers moved even faster the both were moaning.

"I'm so close baby.." The blonde gasped out and moaned in pleasure, Emily herself was getting close as well "Oh god me to love." Emily started to slam her fingers in and out of Alison, Alison rubbed Emily faster and harder. Soon the both screamed out in pleasure and Emily fell on top of Ali. They panted heavy as they came down from their highs, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison pulling her closer to sweat covered body, she pulled over the covers onto them. Ali snuggled close to the brunette and hide her face in the crack of Emily's neck. The swimmer placed a kiss on the blondes forehead softly, Both of them drifted off into deep sleep with a smile on their faces.

As they were sleeping their phones went off ...nether of them knowing that it was from -A..

* * *

Hey guys just want to let you know I will be making chapters more longer or at least try to, Anyways here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it :). Hmm..I wonder what -A had left them on their phones? Keep reading to find out. P.s I will try posting an other chapter later on today, Thanks every for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily awoke with a smile forming at the corner of her lips , she yawned a little before sitting up in the bed and rested her back against headborad. She looked down at the blonde who was sound asleep next to her, she started to stroke her girlfriends blonde locks gently she always dreamed about what it would be like to have Alison as her's, she never thought it would be this amazing . The raven hair beauty smiled bigger and leaned down placing a kiss on Ali's forehead softly which caused the blonde to stir in her sleep and open her eyes, she looked up at Emily and smiled lovingly at her.

"_Morning beautiful_ " Emily said smiling back at Alison she leaned down and kissed Ali's lips deeply with passion. The blonde moaned against Emily's lips she climbed into the brunette's lap and she wrapeed her arms around Emily's lap. Emily grinned against Alison lips as she wrapped her strong arms around her girlfriends waist and pulls her naked body closer to her own. They made out like that for a few more minutes until air was much needed for the both of them.

"_Mm morning to you to killer_" Alison said with a smirking in her voice, she ran her finger tips on the back of Emily's neck. Emily grinned widely biting her lip a little she rubbed Ali's waist softly she was madly in love with the blonde and nothing was going to change that.

"We better get ready for school babe, don't want to be late " Alison said getting off Emily's lap and out of bed, she swayed her hips knowing Emily would stare at her ass she smirked biting herl lip. Emily eyes fell down to the blondes ass she let out a small moan knowing Ali was doing it on purpose. "_Ugh..fine babe, After school we should ask the girls if that want to hang out tonight_" Emily said as she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed a black v neck shirt ,some boy shorts and a pair of jeans. Alison had some clothes at Emily's so she just put on whatever she had there. While waiting for Ali to get dressed Emily picked up her phone to check it, she seen that -A had left her a message she opened it so see a picture of her and Ali having sex

**_I wonder what Mrs. Fields is going to think about her sweet Emily now_**

**_Kisses_**

**_-A_**

Emily sighed and felt tears beging to fill her eyes. She didn't have the chance to tell her mom about her and Alion yet, now -A was going to do that for them. "_Em what's wrong_ ?" Ali asked worry filling her tone , she walked over to Emily and took a look at what she was looking at on her phone. Her heart dropped she began to cry "_Don't Ali ...I'm not going to let -A ruin our relationship I will tell my mom tonight before -A gets a chance to_" Emily said as she held Alison in her arms tightly while the blonde cried on her shoulder. "_Lets just forget about -A and try to enjoy the rest of the day...I just hope your mom will support us_" The blonde whispered softly giving Emily a small smile. They finished getting ready and they walked out to Emily's car and drove to school.

-_**Line Brake-**_

They arrived at school they seen their friends waiting for them by Spencer car, Aria was leaning on Spencer while the taller brunette had her arms around the tiny girl. Emily smiled thinking that they we were a really cute couple, Alison and Emily got out of the car they walked hand in hand, Emily knew her girlfriend was still worring about the text the got from -A she was to but one of them hand to be strong for both of them.

Hanna , Aria and Spencer greeted them with hello's before they all walked inside. The other three girls walked to their classes while Emily and Alison walked to the swimmers locker. Emily saw Pagie glaring at her and Ali she just rolled her eyes while letting out a deep sigh, she didn't have time to deal with jealous ex right now. Alison leaned against the locker next to Emily's she saw Paige staring at them she was getting tired of i t.

"The blonde grabbed Emily by the neck and crashed her lips on to the brunette's, Emily wrapped her arms around Alison waist tightly and pulled her closer to her. They pulled apart when air was needed.

"_Mine_" Ali said against Emily's,Pagie stromed passed them. That's when Emily knew why Ali kissed her like that she sighed she just held Ali close to her _"Baby you don't to prove yourself to her, I'm in love with you not her_" Emily said stroking her girlfriends cheek softly.

"_She...just...pisses me off...ugh I'm sorry baby_" Alison said with a small sigh. Emily kissed the blondes forehead softly and held her til the bell rang. They walked to their first peroid class together.

_**-Line Brake-**_

Emily was in her last class of the day and it was going painfully slowl for her liking, she let out a deep sigh she took her phone out and began to text Ali.

_**If we had a baby what would it look like?-Em**_

With in a few minutes she gotten a reply back from Alison.

**_It would have your skin color, my eyes and both our hair color's combined and it would most likely look like you :) -Ali_**

Emily just smiled to herself and chuckled a little bit.

**_Damn we'd make so cute babies ;) Wanna practice later?-Em_**

Alison laughed to herself because Emily could act like a guy sometimes but never would turn down making love to her beautiful girlfriend.

**_Mm I would love to baby ;) But after the girls fall a sleep. -Ali_**

Emily forgot she asked the girls if they wanted to spend that night at Alison house tonight , she groaned slightly but she didn't mind waiting until they were sleeping to make love to the blonde.

**_Alright baby..Mm I can't wait -Em_**

The bell rang Emily let out a sigh of relief she quickly grabbed her things and walked towards the door but she felt someone grab her by her wrist, she turned to see Paige. She let out a loud sigh she really didn't want to talk to her right now she just wanted to go see her girlfriend and friends.  
"_You know she only going to hurt you again_..." Paige said . Emily glared at her and removed her wrist from Pagie's hands.

"_No she won't she has changed ...and she loves me, Why can't you see that ?._ " Emily yelled getting angered by the minute.

"_She don't love you like I do Emily! please just give an other chance_ " Paige pleaded and crashed her lips on Emily's. With in seconds Emily pushed Paige off her and wiped her mouth she reached up and slapped Paige across the face.

"_I'm never ever going to date you again! I love Alison and don't you dare talk to me again_" Emily snapped as she walked out of the class room. She stromed down the hall to find Alison and her friends, she saw them by her locker. The swimmer rushed over to Alison she grabbed her by her waist then kissed her lips hard.

Alison was standing next to Emily's locker talking to Spencer, Aria and Hanna when she felt someone grab her by the waist and crash their lips on hers. She moaned against the person lips once she knew who they belonged to, she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"_Ahem guys_!" Hanna yelled at them pair causing them to brake apart.

"_Sorry_" Emily whispered in a low tone as she bit her lip, Alison knew something was bothering the brunette she turned to her other friends "_Can you give us a minute, we'll meet outside_" She said, they three girls nodded and left the coulpe alone.

"_Emily not that I'm complaining about the kiss but you never kiss me like in public before, so please tell me what's wrong_?" Alison placed her hand on Emily's cheek she gently stroked it and looked into Emily's eyes.

"_Paige...she told me you just hurt me again and she ...she..kissed me so I pushed her off me and smacked her then told her I love you and to never talk me again_" Emily said leaning into Alison touch. Alison was beyond angered with Paige she had no right kissing her girl or telling Emily she was going to hurt her again. She would never ever hurt Emily again she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she did.

"_Em..listen to me I'm never going to hurt you again and love that you stood up for me, I love you so much Emily Fields_" Ali said placing a tender kiss on Emily's lips. She pulled back and smiled at the love of her life.

"_Let's just go back to my place with the girls and have fun_" The whispered against the brunette's lips. Emily nodded and smiled back softly she took Alison hand in her own "_I love you to Ali_" with that they walked out to meet with their friends without a care in world , they weren't thinking about -A or Paige all they were thinking about was having an enjoyable night with their friends.

* * *

Here you go the next Chapter of Emison x 100, I hope you enjoy it . I post the next Chapter tomorrow sometime. P.s There will more -A Drama and Paige Drama as well...


	12. Chapter 12-

Emison is practicing making babies in this chapter...it took me about 2-3 days to write it so sorry about the long wait. But I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The girls all drove to Ali's house, they were staying there sense her dad wouldn't be home and Emily really didn't want to have that talk with her mom right now, she just wanted to have a fun night with her beautiful girlfriend and her amazing friends. She didn't want to think about that or -A for the night so she cleared her mind from everything that had to deal with both. They all walked inside of Alison house, Emily and Ali had their hands entwined together, the brunette had a shit eating grin on her face. Emily couldn't help be think about them practicing making babies later on in the night when the other girls went to sleep it just made the swimmer grin even wider. The blonde looked over at Emily giving her a playful wink as she leaned over and kissed Emily's sweet lips deeply then pulled back to whisper into her ear.

"_I'm so horny right now baby ...I can't wait till later ...I want you to fuck me nice and hard_ " Alison whispered into Emily's ear in a seductive voice. Emily bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at Ali's words, she smirked at Alison and winked back just as playfully , she leaned over to whispered back into Ali's ear "Mm don't worry baby I will " she said in a husky seductive voice. Ali bit her lip in a sexual manner grining ear to ear, she loved this bold side to Emily she thought it was sexy. The blonde couldn't wait for later.

"_Alright love birds ..can't you two keep your hands off each other for a few minutes_?" Hanna asked with playful tone filling her voice. Aria and Spencer smirked at the couple and shook their heads at them. Emily blushed deep red and Alison smirked back then kissed the brunette's lips deeply then pulled back winking at her friends in a playful manner. Emily stood there with a blush forming on her cheeks and a shit eating grin on her face as well.

"_sorry Han I can't help it that my girlfriend fucking sexy as hell_" Ali said licking her lips seductively and chuckled lightly at her friends. The other three girls just shook their heads and laughed softly.

-**_Line Brake_**-

Later that night they were in Ali's living room watching a movie, Emily and Alison were laying on the couch Ali was cuddled up into Emily's side while Emily had an arm wrapped around the blonde tightly. Hanna was laying on the floor in front of the tv while Spencer and Aria were cuddled up in each other on one of the chairs.

"_I think they are a sleep...lets go up to my bedroom_" Alison purred into Emily's ear softly. Emily picked up Ali in her arms as she crashed her lips onto the blondes roughly, Ali moaned softly and wrapped her legs around Emily's waist as the brunette carried her up to the bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom Emily pushed Ali up against the door and began to kiss her more passionately, Alison kissed back with just as much passion she took the swimmers bottom lip between her teeth gently. Emily let out a small moan in response she ran her hands down Ali's sides slowly in a teasing manner.

The brunette carried the blonde over to the bed, she fell on the bed with Alison beneath her. She started to kiss Ali's smooth and soft lips deeply while her hands began to roam along the blondes slender body, It caused the blonde to let out a moan against the brunette's lips softly. Emily broke the kiss and lifted up Alison shirt, Ali helped the swimmer removed her shirt "So beautiful " the brunette whispered as she stared at the sight before her.

The blonde tugged at the hem of Emily's t-shirt, the swimmer smirked and removed her own shirt. Alison ran her hands along Emily's toned stomach it caused the brunette to let out a low moan. Emily's hand found its way to Alison back side , she unhooked the blondes bra than removing it. Ali reached behind Emily and unhooked her bra as well. They both were only left in their pants, The swimmer crashed her lips against Alison rougher this time. Ali kissed back harder and roughly as she ran her hands down Emily's toned stomach, she undid the brunette's zipper of her jeans and pulled them down slightly hopping Emily would get the hit to take them off.

Emily had broken the kiss again as she kicked off her pants, she tugged down Alison bottoms down as well and removed them. Emily kissed up Alison legs and up the blondes tights teasingly because she knew it would drive the other girl crazy.

Ali arched her back off the bed slightly as she let out a moan , Emily kissed her up the blondes body slowly leaving love bits along her way. The swimmers hand reached inside of Alison panties and traced the blondes pussy in a teasing manner.

Alison let out a loud gasp and arched her back harder "_Please baby I need you inside_" she moaned out loudly. Emily smirked as she slid two fingers into Alison and began to pump them in and out of her at steady speed.

Alison moaned out in pleasure loudly she gripped the back of Emily's neck and kissed the brunette's lips hard, Emily moaned slightly against the blondes lips as she continued to pump her fingers in and out Alison harder. The blonde wrapped her legs around Emily's waist tightly and starts to ride the brunette's fingers, Emily kissed down Ali's jaw line to her neck and gently sucked on the blondes pulse point making Alison moan out even louder.

"_OH EMILY DON"T STOP_!" Alison screamed out in pleasure as she rode Emily's fingers faster. Emily grinned as she pulled her fingers out of Ali's pussy, The blonde whimpered at the lost of having Emily's fingers in her. She looked at the brunette as the swimmer kissed down her body.

Emily kissed down Alison body slowly she licked and sucked on her nipples along them way, finally reaching Ali's sex she kissed the blondes inner tight than started to lick Alison pussy. Ali groaned out loudly and gripped the bed sheets hard making her knuckles turn white, she throw her head back in pleasure.

The brunette continued to lick and suck the blondes pussy harder and faster while her forefinger rubbed Alison clit. After a few more licks the blonde came undone her tights and body shook lightly, Emily licked up Alison juices than laid next to her girlfriend. Ali laid next to her panting heavy she turned to look at the brunette with a grin as she snuggled closer to Emily.

"_Mm your turn baby_ " Ali leaned up and placed a loving kiss on Emily lips as her hand wonder down the her girlfriends body.

Emily kissed back slowly and smiled against her girlfriends lips, she let out a soft moan as she felt the blondes hand travel down her body. Alison smirked as she reached her hand into Emily's lace panties and began to rub her pussy nice and fast. Emily gasped out softly and let out a loud moan _"Fuck Ali...that feel so good please don't stop baby_" she moaned out.

Ali had no plans on stopping she pushed two fingers into the brunette's pussy, she started to pump them in and out of Emily hard and fast. It caused the swimmer to start riding her finger rapidly "_Oh god Ali baby.. I'm so close_..." Emily screamed out in pleasure as her tights began to shake. She already close to coming while she was fucking Ali just hearing the blonde moan was almost enough to make her cum right then and there.

Emily started to rub her own clit and ride Alison fingers even faster she throw her head back "_I'M COMING_ " she gasped out as she came hard. Alison just sat there smirking ear to ear, she pulled Emily into a heat kiss as the brunette came down from her high. Emily fell back on the bed next to Ali panting heavy as she kissed her girlfriend back deeply.

The blonde pulled back and looked Emily in the eyes with her famous smirk "_Damn baby you maybe Shy in the Streets but your Sexy in the Sheets_" She said cuddling close to the brunette.

"_Only for you baby_ " Emily said as she cuddle closer to Ali, the pair fell a sleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Please leave reviews ...


End file.
